


Number Nine

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A love potion has unexpected consequences for our heroes.
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella/Sidney (Galavant)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Number Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).



"And thus, as champion of Valencia,” droned the father of Isabella, “I approve of the marriage of Galavant to my daughter – Princess…gads, we gave her an ungodly number of names…”

Isabella snickered into her fist. Her father was a man who was adored by the kingdom – and no less by Isabella herself – but he was terrible tired from the battle they’d waged.

Which Sid had helped them win! She flung him a proud, grateful look as well as she and Galavant joined hands. 

Later that night, Isabella’s mother slipped into her room and passed her a small, crystal-clear vial of pink liquid. “Save this for your wedding night,” she said. “It’s a love potion, guaranteed."

“He raised an army for me, mom,” said Isabella. “I don’t think that I have any problems in that department.”

“Trust me, every bit helps,” her mother said.

But this was the sort of secret a girl simply couldn’t keep to herself. The next morning, while enjoying a post-victory breakfast, Sid, Isabella and Galavant examined the vial Isabella’s mother had given her.

“Maybe you could have use for it, Sid. Do you want to know who your true love is?” Isabella asked him.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind knowing,” he admitted. “It would help me prepare for the future, keep me from worrying too much about who she is and where she’d coming from.”

“Do you really think the potion will work?” Isabella asked Sid. She eyeballed the little vial with worry in her eyes.

She didn’t mean to tip it over – she simply lost her grip on the vessel and shrieked in dismay when it tilted over, exploding in a shower of crystal shards.

The air cleared. Sid fixed his eyes on Isabella. “Oh no,” he said.

“Oh no,” she echoed, looking back at Sid.

They fixed their eyes on Galavant, who was blowing his nose lustily in his sleeve. “Oh no,” they said together.

Galavant just grinned, raising his eyebrows. “Oh yeah,” he said.

*** 

This became a hilarious story that they frequently told their grandchildren. 

All sixteen of them. 

Most of whose names Galavant remembered.


End file.
